Live Long Enough to Be a Villain
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: The origins of Momorose. OC-centered


**DCUO (or I guess Sony Entertainment really) was holding an origins contest, so I submitted mine for my girl Momorose, but decided to write it out as a fanfiction. I'm afraid it's very fast, but I hope it's still enjoyable.**

**Yes the quote is from _The Dark Knight_. I couldn't resist it.**

* * *

Pink Rose had been a hero, a member of the Justice League, and a rather impressive fighter. She had been a normal girl before the nanites infested the world, and she soon gained her powers over the Earth, something she enjoyed immensely. She joined the League as soon as they were recruiting, and fell under Superman's teaches. Everything seemed to be going her way...

...until she was assigned to STAR Labs.

Hawkgirl, Hawkman and Pink Rose had been assigned to STAR Labs. Some low-level villains had snuck in, and were attempting to steal the chemicals owned by the labs. It had been relatively easy...up until one of the chemicals broke, and began to consume everything in its path. Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and the others got out safely, but they left Pink Rose behind. She had been caught in some debris, and she had a hard time to get out. The fumes from the chemicals encompassed around her, knocking her out. While knocked out, her nanites mutated, changing her abilities.

She was found later by Lex Luthor. He had moved the debris off of her, and checked her injuries. She had woken in his arms, looking at him in daze.

"L...Luthor," she managed to say, her voice sounding coarse from her constant screaming for help.

"It seems you've been abandoned here, my dear," Lex said, looking her over. "Do you need help?"

"Go away," she said in an attempted snarl. "I don't... I don't need _your_ help. My team-"

"Your team abandoned you. Left you for dead," Luthor supplied, still not releasing his hold on the woman. "Now, would you like my assistance?"

"They...they left me?" Pink asked, sounding hurt. "But they...We're a team! They'd never..."

She looked around the labs, finding them destroyed and empty, aside from the two. She felt tears enter her eyes as she continued to look around.

"How...How could they? We're a team. We're a _team!_" she muttered.

"I don't know my dear," he responded. "You need medical attention. Let me take you to the Legion of Doom's hideaway and patch you up."

"Why would you do that?" Pink asked, looking at him with some distrust in her eyes.

"Because I would never leave a teammate behind. And you have potential that has been hidden away from you," Lex said. "Tell me, do you really think the Justice League will come for you, after they've abandoned you like this? Should I just leave you to die?"

Pink Rose lowered her head as she thought of her team, the League. They had left her. They were supposed heroes...friends...and yet...She looked up when she felt something was off within her. She looked around to see left over gadgets rising off the ground, making their way towards her. Lex watched in fascination as well.

"Incredible," he muttered.

"My...my powers! They've changed!" she cried in horror. "I can't...I can't control plants!"

"The Justice League did this to you," Lex inserted. "They and their colleague STAR Labs did this transformation to you. Took away what was yours."

Pink Rose felt betrayal and anger well up within her. She couldn't believe it, and yet... She closed her eyes, feeling the start of tears forming behind them.

"What must I do?" she asked. "What must I do to receive your assistance?"

Lex smirked at her questions, finding them rather amusing. But Lex was a smart man; this Pink knew. He could say one thing and mean the other. But Pink was at her low, and she just wanted revenge and justice for what had happened to her, and only Lex was giving her an opportunity to do that.

"All I ask is your loyalty to me," Lex said.

"You have it," she said, opening her eyes to stare back at him.

He smirked more.

"Welcome to the Legion of Doom, my dear," he said, and with that, the two were teleported out of the ruined labs, and back to the safe huse that was the Legion of Doom's headquarters.

* * *

Lex arrived at the newest member of the Legion of Doom's room. He noted the new outfit, though he was dismayed to see that it was still in a pink coloring. Glowing pink eyes turned to address him with a cold stare. After fully healed and given time to think, Pink Rose had done a complete 360, and was no longer the goody-two-shoes of a hero. She was shaping out to be a rather interesting villain.

"How are you taking to your surroundings, my dear?" he asked.

"I'm enjoying it," she responded. "But I want out. I want to make the League pay for what they've done to me."

Lex smirked.

"In that outfit? You still look like your former self," Lex commented.

"Exactly," she responded, pulling on her hood. "If the heroes see me in pink, they'll think I'm one of them, and they won't attack, giving me the opportunity to kill them."

Lex smirked at hearing her reasoning.

"I knew there was a reason I picked you; you're more devious than you let on Pink," he responded with some pride inserted in there.

"I have to adapt," she responded. "Oh, and I'm no longer Pink Rose. I'm Momorose from now on."

Lex nodded at her words, deciding to trust her.

"Welcome to the world of villainy, Momorose," he said. "May your stay be...destructive."


End file.
